Astley Cooper Key
|death_date= | image =Cooperkey.jpg | caption =Sir Astley Cooper Key | birth_place = London, England | death_place = Maidenhead, Berkshire, England |allegiance= United Kingdom |branch= Royal Navy |serviceyears=1833 - 1886 |battles=Anglo-French blockade of the Río de la Plata Crimean War Second Opium War |rank= Admiral |commands=[[HMS Admiralty (1831)|HMS Fanny]] [[HMS Bulldog (1845)|HMS Bulldog]] [[HMS Amphion (1846)|HMS Amphion]] [[HMS Sans Pareil (1851)|HMS Sans Pareil]] Royal Naval College, Greenwich North America and West Indies Station |awards= Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the Bath }} Admiral Sir Astley Cooper Key, GCB, ADC, FRS (18 January 1821 – 3 March 1888) was a Royal Navy officer. As a junior officer he saw action at the Battle of Vuelta de Obligado in November 1845 during the Anglo-French blockade of the Río de la Plata and took part at the Battle of Bomarsund in August 1854 and the Bombardment of Sveaborg in August 1855 during the Crimean War. He also went ashore with the naval brigade to take part in the Battle of Canton in December 1857 during the Second Opium War. He later commanded a specially-formed Baltic Fleet created in February 1878 to intimidate Russia from entering Constantinople during the closing stages of the Russo-Turkish War. He became First Naval Lord in August 1879 in which role he was primarily interested in administration and technology rather than strategy: he kept the cost of running the Navy within budgets, sanctioned the construction of six Admiral class battleships and ensured the Navy was properly prepared for the Panjdeh Incident in 1885 when Russian forces seized Afghan territory at Panjdeh. Naval career Born the son of Charles Aston Key, a well-known surgeon, and Anne Key (née Cooper), Key joined the Royal Navy in August 1833. After initial training at the Royal Navy College at Portsmouth, he spent his early career in the third-rate [[HMS Russell (1822)|HMS Russell]] in the Mediterranean Fleet and then, from 1839, in the sloop [[HMS Cleopatra (1839)|HMS Cleopatra]] on the North America and West Indies Station. Promoted to lieutenant on 22 December 1842, Key was posted to the fifth-rate [[HMS Curacoa (1809)|HMS Curacoa]] on the South America Station. In February 1844 he transferred to the steam frigate [[HMS Gorgon (1837)|HMS Gorgon]] and was in acting command of the schooner [[HMS Admiralty (1831)|HMS Fanny]] at the Battle of Vuelta de Obligado in November 1845 during the Anglo-French blockade of the Río de la Plata. Promoted to commander on 18 November 1845, he was given command of the paddle sloop [[HMS Bulldog (1845)|HMS Bulldog]] in the Mediterranean Fleet in May 1847. Promoted to captain on 11 October 1850, he then took command of the steam frigate [[HMS Amphion (1846)|HMS Amphion]] in November 1853 and saw service in the Crimean War. In May 1854, HMS Amphion and the steam screw frigate [[HMS Conflict (1846)|HMS Conflict]] captured the town of Liepāja, a town of some 10,000 inhabitants, in Latvia without a shot being fired. He also took part at the Battle of Bomarsund in August 1854 and the Bombardment of Sveaborg in August 1855. He was appointed a Companion of the Order of the Bath on 5 July 1855. Key took command of the second-rate [[HMS Sans Pareil (1851)|HMS Sans Pareil]] on the East Indies and China Station in January 1856 and went ashore with the naval brigade to take part in the Battle of Canton in December 1857 during the Second Opium War. He was appointed a member of the Royal Commission on national defence in August 1859, became Captain of the steam reserve at Devonport in July 1860 and went on to be Captain of [[HMS Excellent (shore establishment)|HMS Excellent]] and Superintendent of the Royal Navy College at Portsmouth in July 1863. Promoted to rear-admiral on 20 November 1866, Key was made Director of Naval Ordnance and became an expert on muzzle-loading guns, this being recognised when he was elected a Fellow of the Royal Society on 4 June 1868. He went on to be Admiral Superintendent of Portsmouth Dockyard in July 1869 and Admiral Superintendent of Malta Dockyard in June 1870. Key was made President-designate of the proposed Royal Naval College, Greenwich, which was established by him and which opened the following year. He was promoted to vice-admiral on 30 April 1873 and advanced to Knight Commander of the Order of the Bath on 24 May 1873. He became Commander-in-Chief of the North America and West Indies Station in December 1875 and was then asked to command a specially-formed Baltic Fleet created in February 1878 to intimidate Russia from entering Constantinople during the closing stages of the Russo-Turkish War. Promoted to full admiral on 21 March 1878, he was appointed First and Principal Naval Aides-de-Camp to the Queen on 15 June 1879. Key became First Naval Lord in August 1879 and advanced to Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the Bath on 24 November 1882. As First Sea Lord he was primarily interested in administration and technology rather than strategy: he kept the cost of running the Navy within budgets, sanctioned the construction of six Admiral class battleships and ensured the Navy was properly prepared for the Panjdeh Incident in 1885 when Russian forces seized Afghan territory at Panjdeh. Having been made a member of the Privy Council on 11 August 1884, he retired in June 1885 and died at his home, Laggan House, in Maidenhead on 3 March 1888. Family On 28 April 1856 at Gonville, Jersey, Key married Charlotte Lavinia McNeil,Colomb, p. 271 daughter of Edmund Alexander McNeill and his wife Rose, née McNeile.Montgomery-Massingberd, p. 899 Charlotte died on 30 December 1874. In October 1877 at Halifax he married Evelyn Bartolucci, niece of the Governor of Bermuda, Major-General John Lefroy, the daughter of Vincenzo Bartolucci of Rome, and the granddaughter of General Luigi Bartolucci.Colomb, p. 406 in August 1855]] References Sources * * *William Loney RN Career History * |- |- Category:1821 births Category:1888 deaths Category:Admiral presidents of the Royal Naval College, Greenwich Category:Lords of the Admiralty Category:Royal Navy admirals Category:Fellows of the Royal Society Category:Knights Grand Cross of the Order of the Bath Category:Royal Navy personnel of the Crimean War